Saber-Tooth Tigers
Overview Saber-toothed Tigers (剣歯虎, Ken ha Tora) are rare and distinctive summoning animals found near Otogakure. They rarely appear before Shinobi, with Unmei currently being the only known individual to have made a contract with them. Characteristics: The Saber-toothed Tigers are characterized by their prominent saber-like, maxillary canine teeth, which extend from their mouths even when they are closed. Large and imposing, or small and cute, depending on the level of Chakra used when summoning them, the mid-to-high-level Saber-tooths are large enough to carry multiple people on their backs, such are their size, while the leader is larger still. Saber-toothed Tigers are generally more robust than average cats and are more bear-like in actual build, and make excellent hunters due to their size, agility and maxillary canines. Collectively, the Saber-toothed Tigers are notoriously difficult to be around, due to their openly sarcastic and unhelpful attitude towards anyone who summons them or interacts with them, which belies a kind in even the smallest. Mostly, the Saber-toothed Tigers are attuned to wind or lightning, few others having exceptions. Known Summonings Seibā (セイバー, Saber) is the leader of the Saber-toothed Tigers residing within the country of Otogakure. He is an openly sarcastic, notoriously difficult and general pain in the ass to everyone he meets, though his strength and agility, not to mention sharp mind, more than make up for his shortcomings. Personality: Much to Unmei's annoyance, Seibā is openly sarcastic and enjoys poking fun at anything he happens to turn his eye on. This leads him to be quite critical in how he addresses a situation and others, something he seems to be very much aware of, yet doesn't make the effort to rectify at all. When he does give compliments they are often back-handed, though the meaning is clear. Unmei believes that Seibā's antics could very well try the patience of even the most calm and serious individual. In battle, Seibā, which is usually why he is called, he maintains his blunt and sarcastic tone, though he now appears to reveal yet another side to his love of poking fun at others expense; this time in the form of taunts and cutting words that rile up his enemy and ultimately leave them more open, while serving to give Seibā all the fun he could hope for. All traits he turns on Unmei because of the latter's uncontrolled emotions help him get a better reaction; though it should be noted they make a wonderful team when Unmei manages to successfully summon him. Abilities: As the leader of the Saber-toothed Tigers, Seibā is recognized as the strongest, a title he lives up to rather easily. He is incredibly fast and agile, with his large physical size affording him tremendous degrees of physical strength and durability. His knowledge of Jutsu is also diverse, allowing him to utilize wind and lightning natures. Kuroashi (黒足, Black Paw) is a Saber-toothed Tiger and youngest son of their leader, Seibā, residing in Otogakure. He is Unmei's most used summon, with the two sharing a close bond of friendship. Apperance: Kuro is depicted as a large saber tooth tiger whose size and muscle mass greatly surpass the typical canine genus. He appears to have a greatly brawny physique, implying tremendous physical capabilities, and is populated with mostly black fur with a tail of vermillion. Abilities: In order to keep up with his father, Kuroashi is proficient in the arts of combat. His tactics revolve mainly around his claws, fangs, and full-body contact between himself and target. Unlike his father, Kuro naturally houses the ability to utilize the elements Fire/Wind and often links these elements with his teammates to form devestating combinations. Apperance: Kuro can be considered the exact opposite of his father counterpart, taking on an apathetic, and at times cruel, demeanor most of the time. In combat, his persona darkens with a savage lust for blood and insatiable craving for battle. Around select few, the darkness of his attitude lightens; not dramatically so, and he does display fierce loyalty and overprotectiveness of his partner and he who summons them. *More to come later...